GRRRounded at Sea
by itspolkatime
Summary: The Kickovers decide to tour "overseas". UPDATE: Chapter 4 just added.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: this story is just for laughs, I do not, I repeat do NOT know the Kickovers and are not associated w/them or Fenway Recordings. Hell, I haven't even met them yet. I have never been to Boston either. Obviously its not true. End of story.  
  
INSPIRATIONS: the insomnia that is running thru-out me when I should be rested for school, the KO message board (hi guys), Jimmy Buffett and of course, Malibu Caribbean Rum.  
  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
The band is sitting around in the usual apartment setting, trying to decide whether or not to tour overseas, and if so, where.  
  
NATE: okay y'all, I got a list here of what I came up with, what countries and cities to do overseas *slaps list onto table*  
  
MIKEY: *looks over list* looks good to me...  
  
JOHNNY: *snatches list outta Mikey's hands and reads it* yup, real good.  
  
JAMIE: damn good.  
  
A few days later while walking by the harbor....  
  
NATE: nothing too interesting happening today, which is kinda blue  
  
JOHNNY: well, the water doesn't even look blue, kinda murky brown...  
  
SOME OLD SEABASTARD HOBO: arrr, you shouldn't be mockin the seas! It's the only thing I live for.  
  
ALL: huh?  
  
HOBO: I live in that bute over there, ahh such fond ole memories *points to some rackity broken-down fishing boat* be getting too old for such voyages these days...  
  
JAMIE: *coughs* voyages? (tries hard not to laugh)  
  
HOBO: *shouts loudly* VOYAGES, AYE, you say? I can't hear a damn word ya sayin BOY! Well then,  
ah the voyages, yes, I've been on many, favorite's gotta be down in the Caribbean, but alas,  
I'm gettin too dang ole old for this stuff, would love to make some money to get me retirin',  
but I can't part with the bute, but I need the money.  
  
NATE: (feeling sympathetic) how much money? Maybe we can make a deal...  
  
JOHNNY: *whispers to Nate* why in the hell do we need a POS like that?  
  
MIKEY: oh yeah, we can get it and throw some parties in it, that would....  
  
HOBO: 500 smackaroons  
  
NATE: (shocked) that's all?  
  
JOHNNY: he must think its still 1920....  
  
NATE: deal! *starts yankin out wallet*  
  
HOBO: oh HOWARD, Daddy's gonna buy us a new home! *yanks a seagull on a leash out from the crates* you and Pixie can finally have some babies!  
  
HOWARD: *makes seagull call, flys up on Hobo's shoulders and bites his ear*  
  
HOBO: OWWWW! ya damn son of a bitch! Daddy ain't gonna buy you that roost ya wanted!  
  
JOHNNY: (starts to feel even more sympathetic and wants to get outta there and throws  
in an extra 50) there, 50 more to buy Howard some treats  
  
MIKEY: *goes over to Howard and tries to pet him but Howard snaps back* Christ!  
  
HOBO: he don't like strangers much  
  
MIKEY: *rubs his hand* yeah, I can tell....  
  
NATE: well thanks for the boat, we'll sure make use of it, thanks again  
  
HOBO: nice doin' business with you, take care of the bute and here... *pulls out  
a bucket with water in it and at the bottom is a lobster* take good care of Loretta.  
  
NATE: *takes bucket* Um, thanks...have a good day!  
  
HOBO: you too aye, send me a postcard! *walks to the horizon of the dock with two  
seagulls on leashes*  
  
JAMIE: and where are we supposed to send it to? Cardboard box number 18 under Pier 3?  
  
NATE: *laughs* who knows, who knows.... 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

DISCLAIMER: read it on the first chapter. I'm too damn lazy to rewrite it and I'm sure ya don't wanna read it again. It's so corny....  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The band decides to check out their new mode of transportation...  
  
  
JOHNNY: Damn! It smells like something died in here!  
  
NATE: I think it's the bed....  
  
JAMIE: Well, who's gonna take it out?  
  
ALL: *look at Mikey*  
  
MIKEY: *lights up cigarette* Why me?! *goes over to some cupboard* Whoa....  
  
JOHNNY: Look at all that porno!  
  
NATE: Man, that poor guy gave us everything!  
  
  
The guys decide to spend the evening just hanging out at the boat....  
  
  
MIKEY: Um, yeah *throws the 97543th porno off the table* I'm bored you guys  
  
NATE: Dude, this should be our ship, our pirate ship!  
  
JOHNNY: Whadda mean?  
  
NATE: You see, you're Johnny, and you're Mikey, of course there's Jamie, well, I'll be damned...  
  
MIKEY: *just gets it* oh yeah, NATEY, like arr matey!  
  
NATE: Exactly! *high fives Mikey* we'll go on tour overseas in this good ole piece of shit!  
  
JAMIE: um...*confused* this ain't gonna make it over to the UK and how will we get to Germany?  
  
JOHNNY: Yeah, I don't wanna abandon the boat  
  
NATE: Yeah, we can't do that, fuck it, we'll play shows in the Caribbean! The old hobo said he loved it down there  
  
JAMIE: You sure they'd like us down there?  
  
JOHNNY: They damn well better like us!  
  
MIKEY: Alright, let's do it, all for one...  
  
ALL: And all for one! *toasts beer bottles* 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

DISCLAIMER: read it on the first chapter. I'm too damn lazy to rewrite it and I'm sure ya don't wanna read it again. And I've never seen Cabin Boy.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
A few days later....  
  
  
JAMIE: Okay, that's all of it  
  
ALL: *stand, starin' at the boat filled with equiptment and luggage, lookin' proud and board the ship*  
  
  
Minutes later into sea.....  
  
  
NATE: Ya know, we never established positions on this...er...voyage  
  
JAMIE: I wanna be the cabin boy!  
  
MIKEY: Fuck you, I wanna be the cabin boy!   
  
NATE: Well, I'm claimin' captain, since I bought this thing  
  
JOHNNY: Then I'm first man  
  
NATE: Like Number One on Star Trek!  
  
JOHNNY: Hell yeah!  
  
MIKEY: Fine, I'll be uh....the COOK! But don't treat me like your bitch.  
  
NATE: Fine with me  
  
  
Mikey wonders off to the kitchen area to explore the perimeter....  
  
  
MIKEY: We should have done better grocery shoppin' *peers thru cabinets* or maybe I'll come up with something more creative *grins*....might as well start lunch now.....  
  
JAMIE: *looks around and ponders outloud* what does a cabin boy do?  
  
JOHNNY: (off the to side) be our bitch and clean up shit  
  
JAMIE: *surprised* really? I thought it'd be fun like in that movie...  
  
  
...Meanwhile....back in the kitchen.....  
  
  
MIKEY: *throws in a box of pasta, a pack of hot dogs, and some twinkies, into a pot* this shall do...*takes a drag off his cigarette and an ash falls into the pot* ah shit, oh well....extra spice...heh heh heh, they'll never know...  
  
  
Half an hour later....  
  
MIKEY: Lunch time!  
  
NATE: Oh yeah!  
  
ALL: *hurry to the table*  
  
MIKEY: *brings pot of lunch and a box of cheez-its* wah-lah!  
  
JOHNNY: Um, Mikey, what is this? *peers into pot*  
  
MIKEY: Hey! I'm the cook yo, this is what you get *smiles* I call it...uh...Tasty Tubey Treats!  
  
JAMIE: (disappointed) Terrific.. *spoons out some*  
  
  
A few days later......  
  
  
NATE: *looks at map* I think we're at the coast of South Carolina now  
  
MIKEY: Good, let's pick up some illegal fireworks, plus we're running outta cigarettes  
  
JOHNNY: Dude! We had 3 cartons!  
  
MIKEY: When you're bored...you smoke, when you're bored off ya ass, you're a factory....  
  
NATE: Let's steer towards the coast and we'll pick up some goods 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

DISCLAIMER: read it on the first chapter. I'm too damn lazy to rewrite it and I'm sure ya don't wanna read it again. Sorry about the Hemmingway part, heh.  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
In South Carolina....  
  
  
MIKEY: Man, I'm missin' the sea already  
  
NATE: Dude, you were going off how it was pissin' you off like half an hour ago!  
  
JAMIE: *ponders outloud* we'll become like the old man....  
  
NATE: not the Old Man and the Sea! We ain't fishin'!  
  
JAMIE: I could be the boy....  
  
JOHNNY: Yeah, we should buy some fishin' supplies  
  
  
Few minutes later.....  
  
MIKEY: *comes outta nowhere w/armful of fireworks* got em, let's go!  
  
JOHNNY: Got the reels and all the rest, I'm ready  
  
  
Back to sea....  
  
  
MIKEY: And now I present our GRAND feast to celebrate our voyage! *plops dish down on table*  
  
JOHNNY: Where in God's name did you buy that lobster at?  
  
ALL: *eye the lobster and drool*  
  
MIKEY: Oh, it was in some bucket by the door....  
  
NATE: Dude...*puts head in hands* that's Loretta....  
  
MIKEY: Loretta?! That sounds so familiar....  
  
JOHNNY: The LOBSTER the old man gave us, that's his effin' PET!  
  
JAMIE: Poor Loretta....  
  
MIKEY: Oh my God *slaps forehead* how could I forget?!  
  
JOHNNY: *starts to cut Loretta into pieces* She's in a better place now, might as well make use of her..  
  
JAMIE: We should bury her at sea  
  
MIKEY: HELL NO, I'm eatin this mofo, I cooked it! *grabs plate*  
  
NATE: We'll bury her shell at sea, and set off fireworks in her rememberance 


End file.
